Not so rich girl
by FTrules
Summary: Akria basically broke something in the host club, but she's actually really rich. So she says her parents will pay it off. Her parents say no she has to pay off her own debts. She has a twin sister, parings with twins. follows anime plotline. Read to find out more.
1. New School, New Gender

Hi, this is my very first fanfic. If you think it sucks, say so. I really want to know what you think, so it's better next time. So, Plz review! Also if you like it, say so, It'd really make me happy!

Disclaimer- I only own Akria and her family

**Broken**

Akira lived in the US for more than half her life. It's not like she never traveled before, 'cause she traveled a lot, but this is totally different. Her parents where moving back to Japan, just leaving every thing and going. Akira being only 16 years old had to go along with them to Japan; she had to leave all her friends, her school, and her dojo. Akira herself was sort of ok with it. She made a really odd deal with her parents, they didn't know the real reasons behind it, she wanted to be a 'boy' at her new school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Time Skip)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, this is how goddamn cold it is in Japan" Akira said while shivering. "Yeah, sorry about that," said her parents, Lily and Albert Roux. "I-I-It f-f-fine s-so w-what school am I g-g-going to?" Akira asked. "Ouran high school academy!" Her parents said together. "Alright." she said back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Time Skip)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wake up lazy head, your going to be late for your first day of school!" Lily shouted from the kitchen. "Alright, alright I'm awake!" Akira shouts back groggily. "Ok, now get ready, come down and eat your breakfast, then get in your car and drive off to school." Lily yelled again. Akira finally did all those things and got to school early. She went to the front office to pick up her uniform, a map, etc., she went into the restroom changed out of her tiny sundress into her uniform, put on a wig, and checked to make sure she looked like a guy. After she got out of the restroom, she had to look for her classroom for almost 15 minutes. When she finally found it class had already started. She knocked on the door and waited, somebody opened it, the teacher said "Hello and welcome to class 1A" she came in and quickly apologized explaining 'he' is the new transfer student. "Ah, you are Akira-san am I correct?" the teacher asked. "Yeah the one and only." replied Akria. "All right, Akria-san can you please introduce your self to the class? " the teacher asked. " Okay" she replied. She went up to the front of the class, and said "hello, um, my name is Akira. I'm the new transfer student, I just moved from the US. I enjoy the wilderness, and have a pet dog named Eri. Also I have a younger sister in high school and middle school, and a little brother in elementary."

(Akria POV)

I know that was the worst introductory speech ever, 'cause **everybody **has his or her hand up. That or they have an arm problem. Somehow it was mostly girls. The teacher was picking who is going to ask questions instead of me, but I was fine with it. First he picked this girl with too much makeup on, she asked "Akira-san do you have a girl friend?"

Shift uncomfortably "um, no."

"Ok, we only have time for 1 more question, then we must return to class" said the teacher seeing my discomfort.

"Hey teacher, we have a question. Hey Akria do you have a boyfriend?"


	2. Broken

**Broken**

**girlrobin99****- thank you!**

I also forgot to do the disclaimer, I do not own OHSHC, but I do own Akria and her family (He, he, he)

Also I don't understand the Japanese school ages, so I'm just going to say first years are 16.

(Normal POV)

"Hey teacher, we have a question. Hey Akria do you have a boyfriend?" two twins seem to say in perfect union.

"No, what's your real question? Also, what're your names?" she retorted.

"Ha, ha so you figured us out." They again said in perfect union.

"I'm Hikaru" called out Hikaru.

"And I'm Kaoru" said Kaoru.

"And our real question is, would you like to …" started Hikaru

"Come see our club in music room #3?" ended Kaoru

(Akria POV)

"Ok, I love music!" I said completely hyped up about it, at that time I had no idea what I was getting my self into.

All I knew was every girl in the class was in one side of the classroom either "Kyaaa"ing or yelling out "Moe" or fainting, and all the boys were crying at their desks. Why me?

(Time Skip & Akria POV)

So, I open the door, which is way too elaborate, and stepped inside the room. It seemed that that was my first mistake. Suddenly this blond dude comes up to me with a red rose.

"Come in, we do not base our love on gender," he said. I'm like what the hell, and that exactly what I said. At that exact moment a phone call arrives, thank god I'm saved, from my sister, god must really like fucking up my life. I take it; it's better than these wackos.

"Where the heck are you?!" my younger sister's voice boomed from my cell.

"Music room #3" I answer, some times I wonder who's the older sibling. "Where are you?"

"Picking up Tyler, I be there in just a second" she replied. The phone cut off.

"Aren't you a music club?" I asked.

"No, we're a host club" Haruhi said bluntly.

"And you are, Akria Roux: age 16, loves dogs, knows 20 languages, never even had less than a 99, does many extracurricular activities." A black haired guy said.

"H-how do you know that?! Stop h-h-host club?! Wait Haruhi?!" I said shell-shocked.

"Akria-chan?" Haruhi said with concern all over her face, "what happened?"

"Nothing, you know how I am." I said without revealing myself.

(Male POV)

While the girls were catching up, Tamaki was fuming. It was obvious to him that Haruhi has the hots for this new guy. Man, was he angry. The Twins angry or not had already set up the vases. They were just waiting for him to step back, 'come on, and move!' they were thinking. Akria finally stepped back and the sound of a crash greeted "him".

**Plz Review**


End file.
